1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an illuminated traffic control sign for transforming a conventional passenger automobile into a traffic control vehicle. The sign may be stowed in the luggage compartment of a conventional passenger automobile when not in use and then displayed and illuminated from the luggage compartment of the vehicle when it is time to use the sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large vehicle mounted traffic control signs are well known to those who travel the highways. These signs are usually mounted on top of a pick-up truck, on a trailer, or other similar vehicle, are rigid, and have a double arrow directional signal which flashes to warn motorists when there is danger ahead and indicates to the motorist the direction that he should proceed to avoid the danger. The signs are illuminated with flashing lights and are visible at great distances.
It is also well known to have caution signs which may be stowed in the luggage compartment of a vehicle and displayed when the individual vehicle has difficulties, such as a flat tire or an engine malfunction, which disable the vehicle on the roadway. Examples of such signs which are normally carried in an automobile luggage compartment and may be displayed therefrom are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,423, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,374, U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,506, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,938.
Vehicle mounted signs which may be illuminated have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,090 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,444. Signs on which the message can be changed by utilizing additional elements that hinge or overlay the sign are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,629 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,139.
While the prior art shows various types of vehicle mounted signs, none of these signs enable a standard conventional passenger automobile to be converted into a traffic control vehicle that displays a double arrow illuminated sign such as are mounted on trucks or other vehicles. There is a need for an illuminated traffic control sign which may be stored inobtrusively in the luggage compartment of a vehicle, but which may be converted to an illuminated double arrow traffic sign so that police cars, or other conventional passenger automobiles that patrol the nation's highways may be utilized, in an emergency, for traffic control without radically modifying those vehicles when they are not in emergency service.